I never thought
by the-imagination-of-dreams
Summary: Scott and stiles have come to the same realization, they're gay. So with the help of Danny and a few of their other friends the boys begin to understand who they fell in love with. But things aren't that simple Isaac's dad is still alive and beating him and Derek is starting to notice stiles. Both boys are looking for a family to love them and only time will tell if they will.
1. Chapter 1

_Scott and Isaac – I never thought_

_It shouldn't be this hard_ he thought to him-self. _It's just three little words. _Scott was standing on the front steps of the Stilinski household trying to gather the courage to knock on the door. Granted the two boys had been inseparable since they had first meet in kinder garden but that only made what scott was trying to do that much harder. _I can't do it _he thought as he turned away from the door but it was too late Stiles's dad had walked out of the house dressed for work.

"Hi Scott."  
"Hello sheriff"  
"were you looking for stiles?"  
"Yes I was. Is he in"  
"yes but he's asleep. Im sure he wouldn't mind if you woke him though."  
"Thankyou sir I'll go see him now."

_It's too late now_ Scott thought to himself as he trudged up the stairs to stiles room _I have to do it I have to tell him_. Opening the door into his best friend's bedroom he smiled to himself as he watched stiles spread himself over the entire bed. He walked towards the bed and crouched down beside his head and looked at him. He looked so innocent when he slept, there was no worry etched into his face and he looked peaceful. Scott felt bad for ruining it but he had to tell stiles now.

"Hey stiles" scott said placing his hand on his friends bare back and feeling his pules jump  
"what is it Scott." He said as he rolled over on to his side giving Scott a full view of his perfectly well muscled stomach.  
"Is someone hurt?"  
"No, no-one's hurt I just really needed to tell you something"  
"ok well just let me shower and get changed and then you can talk to me"  
"ok sure"

Scott tried to concentrate on anything but the noise of the shower as stiles walked into the bathroom and turned it on. He looked out the window and tried to think of all the different ways that he could tell stiles. He was concentrating so hard that he didn't notice when stiles turned the shower off and came back into the room.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Stiles asked after a couple minutes of silence causing Scott to jump when he did speak  
"I-I wanted to tell you something, something about me." When Scott finished he noticed the jump in stiles's pulse and wondered why that would be  
"ok but I've got something that I want to tell you first."  
"How about we say it at the same time."  
"Makes sense."  
"Stiles Im gay."  
"Scott Im gay."

They both looked at each other in confusion then started to laugh. They had been the same in almost every way since they were kids so it figures that they would both be feels the same about this sort of thing.

"Dude is you serious."  
"Deadly."  
"Ha-ha figures."  
"Do you know for sure."  
"No but it just doesn't feel right with girls."  
"Same here but we have to be sure right."  
"Yer but how are we gonna do that."  
"Danny." The said together as they rushed down stairs to stiles's jeep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They pulled up to the curb outside Danny's house and looked at the car in the drive was Danny's. Looking at each other the boys offered each other luck as the got out of the jeep and made their way up to the front door.

Scott knocked twice and waited.  
"Hi" Danny said uncertainly as he unlatched the door  
"what are you guys doing here?"  
"Well you see Danny me and scot her have recently made a discovery about ourselves that we didn't know till this morning…"  
"And we were wondering if you could help us to workout whether it's true or not"  
"umm sure I guess I could help. What do you need me to do?"  
"We want you to kiss us "  
"no absolutely not I refuse to kiss either of you"  
"why it's just a kiss and we are at least ninety precent sure that we are gag but we just want to make sure ok. Please Danny you'd benefit from this as well and you know it"  
"Im not going to kiss either of you cause one of you is going to film it and send it to everyone and ruin my life."  
"What if we promise to leave any form of camera on the hall table, would you agree to then."  
"Yes I would agree to that."  
"Then it's settled."

Danny stared at them in shock had he heard them right they both wanted to kiss him to make sure that they were gay. Danny didn't know what to do other than slowly UN bolt the door and let them into the house.

"So you guys are being dead set serious about this you're not joking."  
"No we are being dead set serious."  
"Ok well if that's the case leave your stuff just there and come up to my room."

Danny walked up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom in a trance. Two of the three hottest lacrosse players were asking him to kiss them just so they could be certain that they were gay.

"Umm whose going first."  
"Stiles you go first since this will be your first."  
"Sure why not."

He walked over and sat between my legs one the floor. Scott walked out of the room shutting the door after him. Danny looked at stiles looking up at him through his thick lashes and Danny tried to remember the amount of times that he had been distracted by the two boys when stiles shifted his weight.

"So this is really going to be your first kiss."  
"Yes and Im kind of glad that it's you."  
"Well Im flattered." Danny said pulling stiles up to sit on the bed next to him. He reached out and ran his fingers through stiles's buzz cut he looked cute with it. Stiles lifted his hand and slowly brushed his fingers down the side of Danny's face causing the boy to shiver in delight.

"Do you mind" he asked as he reached to pull Danny's shirt over his head to revel the perfect set of abbs underneath.

"Stiles" Danny whispered after both boys had ditched their shirts  
"hmm."  
"are you sure you want to do this I mean what if it turns out that you're not and you wind up hating me for it…" but Danny's rambling was cut short as stiles flung himself at Danny crushing the other boys lips to his. Danny surprised at first wraps his arms around the back of stiles's neck and rolls over so that stiles is pressed under Danny. Danny leaned down slowly this time and kissed stiles on the mouth slowly letting his tong lick at the other boy's lips looking for an invitation inside. Finally stiles gave in and let Danny's tongue lick the inside of his mouth. This continued for what felt like forever but was really five minutes and only stopped because of a tentative knock on the door.

" have you guys finished cause I have work in 15 minutes and I want to try this before I have to go to work."  
"Yes sorry scott I think we forgot that you were waiting out there for us to come out."  
"It's ok I know how good a first kiss can be so I thought it wise to leave you two alone."  
"That's ok but can we get to the part with me kissing you to see if I am."  
"Alright sorry"

After a few seconds hesitation Danny grabs a fist full of hair from the back of Scott head and pulls him forward. They kiss briefly, once, twice and a third time. The last was a more passionate; both boys opened their mouths letting the other in.

"Oh, wow." Scott said in complete surprise "Im a definite yes." That cute goofy grin spread across his face.  
"Hey do you need me to drive you to work." stiles asks  
"no just give me the keys and ill drive myself. Im sure there are thing that you two want to continue doing"  
"no it's ok I can drive you. I'll just come back..." Scott didn't get him a chance to finish. He grabbed both Danny and stiles by their hands and placed the on each other's hard cock. To surprise to move he pushed them towards the bed and stuck his hand in stiles back pocket to retrieve the keys to the jeep after grabbing them he replaced his hand with Danny's and walked away. He paused at the door to look back at his friends. They were lying down with Danny on top of stiles kissing each other and taking no notice of the things around them. Scott smiled to himself and walked down stairs to the jeep and drove to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the boys heard Scott leave they stopped and looked at each other neither one of them moving from where they were. Danny sighed and went to roll off stiles but this was a first for stiles so when Danny's crotch pressed against his he let out and almost silent gasp. Danny seeing the reaction that he caused the boy did it again only harder this time. Stiles gasped and gripped tightly toe the top of Danny's shoulders. Doing it again he leaned down a kissed him on the mouth then slowly making his way down to the base of stiles throat. Looking up he saw that the younger boy had closed his eyes in bliss. Kissing his way down the centre of his chest he stopped at the top of his jeans and kissed a line across the top of the jeans. Dannys hands went for the zip on the jeans but he heard stiles let out a small whimper. Crawling back up his body leaving a trail of kisses Danny looked at stiles.

"What's the matter?" he asks thinking he may have done something to hurt him  
"I – I've never done anything like this"  
"that's ok" Danny told him running his fingers thought the front part of his hair "I'll teach you"  
"but…" Danny stopped him by kissing him.  
"I'll teach you" Danny kissed him again but this time it was to distract him while he undid the jeans of both boys.  
"See the wasn't so bad" he said looking down into the other boys eyes  
"no it wasn't"

With that Danny kissed his way down to one of stiles's nipples. Licking it a first he drew slow circles causing the boy to gasp. Running his hand down stiles's side he sent a shiver though him. Reaching his waist with his hands he grabbed stiles's pants and slowly pulled them down with the kisses he gave. Reaching his cock Danny picked it up in his hands and licked the tip. Stiles whimpered in pleasure as Danny slowly took him into his mouth. He gasped he never imagined that it would feel so good, it was warm and slick and it felt fantastic surrounding him. Danny moved slowly and carefully. Stiles was curling his toes and grabbing fists full of bed sheet to stop himself from cumming then and there. Knowing this Danny stopped long enough to talk to him.

"Stiles its ok just let go ill swallow."  
"Danny."  
"Hmmm" Danny hummed in response causing stiles to buck off the bed  
"are you sure." He gasped breathless  
"mmhmm" Danny chuckled at the boy's response and stiles just couldn't hold it in any more he came in Danny's mouth and felt Danny swallow every last bit. Stiles gasping for air cupped his hands under Danny's chin and dragged him up his body to kiss him, tasting a small trace of what Danny had just swallowed.

"That was – that was amazing."  
"Yer I know but now it's your turn to learn."  
"umm ok but do I have to you know …"  
"no you don't have to blow me Im just gonna teach you how to play with someone enough to turn them on but not so much that you can't walk away and leave them guessing."  
"Oh, I – I can do that."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wow he thought to himself as he lay down next to Danny his back resting against the other boy's chest. Stiles was enjoying the complete silence when his phone started to ring from on the floor somewhere. Slowly moving away from Danny stiles looked for his phone. Finding it he answered.

"Hello" he said still sounding a little sleepy  
"stiles" Scott called down the line  
"scott, hey what's up"  
"what's up. Where are you everyone is worried we had a meeting and training today you weren't at either? Where are you? Are you ok?"  
"Scott Im fine if not a little better."  
"Ok that's good but where are you"  
"umm… Im- Im still at Danny's"  
"oh really" stiles thought he heard a small amount of sadness in his words but didn't have time to think about it.  
"well Im coming to get you everyone's been worried sick and they all want to see you and Derek wants to talk to you about the meeting this morning"  
"ok I'll see you soon then" they both hung up their phones

Stiles started to get all his clothes so he could get dressed but a set of hands stopped him. Looking up he saw Danny standing next to him.

"Danny Im really sorry but I've got to go my family's worried about me and scott on his way over to pick me up and take me to the house."  
"that's ok stiles but Im not going to let you leave in those" he said pointing a finger at stiles's clothes  
"why what's wrong with them" stiles was confused they were some of his best clothes I mean after all these ones didn't have blood stains or rips in them.  
" they're a little too straight to put on after what we just did. Come on I'll give you something to wear."

Walking over to his wardrobe Danny grabbed out a pair of tight fitting jeans and a tight white singlet.

"There much better" Danny told him as he helped him get dressed  
stiles was surprised when he looked in the mirror on the back of Danny's door he did look better. A lot better. He went to reach for his zip-up but it were he left it turning to Danny and saw the boy holding a leather jacket out to him.

"Thanks Danny ill wash everything and bring it back."  
"No it's yours to keep I don't wear it and its too small for me anyway."  
"oh…ok thanks"  
"no problem. Now go down stairs Scott waiting outside for you"  
"ok I'll see you soon"  
"yer I hope so"

Scott was just about to get out of the car and walk up to Danny's front door when he saw it opening. The person who walked out didn't look like stiles so he didn't pay any attention to them till he realised they were walking towards the car. Looking closer scott realised that it was stiles. And a hot stiles at that.

"Hi" stiles said as he slouched down on the passenger seat.  
"Hi" scott responded without realising that he was still staring  
"ash Scott is there something on my face"  
"what…no – no there's nothing on your face why?"  
"Your staring at me and you haven't blinked since I got in the car."  
"It's just… stiles have you looked at yourself in a mirror?"  
"Yes I have up in Danny's room. Why?"  
"You look seriously hot in that." Scott said waving his hand up and down stiles's body  
"oh yeah, Danny said I could have this stuff instead of wearing my old stuff"  
"well that was nice of him." Stiles wasn't sure but he thought that he heard a strain in Scott voice but he didn't take any notice of it.  
"so are we going to go see Derek now"  
"yes we are and then I think Im going to tell everyone"  
" are you sure you want to you know how Lydia is she'll try and set you up with every gay guy that walks past and you did only break up with Alison a few weeks ago."  
"I know but I just want to get it out in the open and come on these aren't that many gay guys in this boring town."  
"well that's true. Ok do what you want but first let's just go see Derek."  
"Alright" Scott put the car in reverse and began the drive to Derek's.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Getting to Derek's was a drive that stiles had done so many times that he never really had to pay attention anymore. So when they pulled up minutes later stiles just climbed out of the car but Scott dragged him back in the car.

"What's up"  
"you smell like Danny"  
"oh? Really"  
"yes and if you walk into the house smelling like that they're going to suspect something"  
"umm ok."  
"What do you want to do" stiles could defiantly hear hope behind his words this time"  
"I'll tell them"  
"what"  
"I'll tell them Im gay."  
"Really what happened to you not telling anyone yet."  
"Well I figure that they're going to find out eventually and I kind of want them to hear it from me"  
"makes sense. Ok let's go inside."

Walking up the steps and opening the door they walked into the newly renovated rumpus room. Looking up as the boys walked into the room stiles started to feel uncomfortable as everyone in the room wouldn't stop staring in their direction

"what" he asked starting to fidget  
" you – your clothes" Lydia finally got out  
"oh" he looked down " don't you like them  
" no, no stiles it's not that we don't like them it's just that you look really good in them" Allison said getting up and moving closer to him.  
"You guys really think so"  
"yes we do" Isaac didn't give an answer but he hadn't blinked once since stiles had walked into the room Scott noticed this but didn't react.  
" well there's two reasons that me and scott came over well three really. To show you guys that I was ok and to tell you to stop worrying about me. Second was to see Derek about the meeting and training because I missed them. And me and Scott have something that we want to tell you."  
"Really well you going to have to wait because Jackson has something that he wants to tell us first"  
"well Jackson can we talk to you in the kitchen for a moment"  
"ahh sure."

Walking out of the room the walked to the kitchen. They sat down at the table and just looked at each other for a few minutes. Finally stiles spoke.  
"jakson are you going to tell them that your gay" jaksons eyes bugged out  
" how did you know"  
" that's what were going to tell them and I think I have a theory"  
"and what…" jakson stoped when he saw the door into the kitchen to reveal Isaac standing in the door awkwardly  
"hey Isaac whats up are you ok" stiles said getting up and walking over to the boy  
"yes im ok but I heard what you were talking about and – and I think I am to." He said looking at the ground  
" well do you know for sure" Isaac shook his haed still not looking up from his feet  
"well what about you Jackson are you sure" Jackson realising what stiles was hinting at said what he had to.  
"no im not sure but I can kind of feel it"  
"well then if neither of you are sure why don't you test and see if its true" isaacs head snaped up at that comment  
" umm sure would we try each other or someone else" jackkson said and stiles gave he a very small smile in thanks  
"each other of course. Me and scott will wait out in the hall ok" stiles said as he pulled scott up off his chair and into the hall pushing Isaac in while shutting the door.

" you don't have to kiss me if you don't want to I know that im probly not someone you want…" Isaac slowly stopped talking when Jackson moved closer. Isaac could smell him he was that close he smelled like locker room soap and clorine.  
"Jackson what are you doing"  
"im doing what stiles suggested im going to kiss you cause if you feel the way I do right now then we should have no problem at all" he couldn't take it anymore he slowly cupped isaacs face in his hands and brought his face so that their foreheads were touchin and their lips were almost touching giving Isaac time to ajust to how close they were they stood there like that for some time then very very slowly Jackson kissed him ever so slightly on the lips. Isaac was taken aback by how much he liked it so he leaned closer and Jackson did it again when he pulled back Isaac whimpered

"please Jackson "  
"ok but you tell me to stop the moment that you cant handle it I'll understand"  
"ok I will"

Jackson put his hands on his hips and picked him up so that he was sitting on the bench top and leaned in and kissed Isaac softly and slowly he felt Isaac gasped and flicked his toung into the other boys mouth but after a few seconds isacc pulled understanding took a step back to give the boy some room.

"that was great" Isaac said after a while  
"well that's good I felt the same way"  
"lets go tell everyone else now"  
"sure lets go"

Walking out the door they told stiles and scott about how they felt, they talked about how they were going to tell the two girls cause they were the only two in the house until Derek brought Erica and byod home. Once they had worked everything out they made their way back throught the house and into the rumpus room but ran into each other when scott stopped in the middle of the door way. Looking over his shoulder and around his side the boys soon saw why he had stopped so suddenly Allison and Lydia were making out on the rumpus room floor!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late upload but I've been sick so to make it up to you Im posting two chapters in one night. So I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review all feedback is wanted and needed. **

Chapter 6

"ahh guys"  
"oh shit" Lydia said as she looked up from Allison and rolling off her  
"well we kept it a secret for as long as we could" Allison said pulling Lydia back into her arms as she leant up against the couch.  
"But... what... how…" poor scott was trying as hard as he could to understand what was going on but he just couldn't so he turned to stiles and winned in the back of his troat  
"its ok buddy" stiles told the boy stroking his hair for in front of is eyes to sit across the top of his head.  
"It just means that Lydia and Allison are going out and are a couple"  
"oh. Really? When did that happen"  
"about a week and a half after the kanima thing"  
"so for at least 3 months"  
"yer pretty much"  
"well in that cause you won't mind the fact that were all gay. "  
"really all of you" Lydia said with a look of concentration on her face  
"yep every one of us I have a theory…" but again stiles was interrupted as Erica came running through the front door scooping Isaac up into a bone crushing hug  
" umm what was that for?"  
"Your gay that's what it's for"  
"really you're not mad at me"  
"of course not your family" Isaac looked up at her with a small smile on his face.

Half way through Erica talking to Isaac Derek and Boyed walked into the house. They were carrying bags full of takeout food and snacks and Erica had a movie in the pocket of her jacket.

"So I gather were having pack night tonight" said stiles as he went to grab the food and serve everyone, but Derek wouldn't let go of the bags.

"Derek ... earth to Derek. You there?"  
" umm yer sorry it's just… your clothes there different oh yer I spent the day with Danny and he said that these clothes would suite me better and everyone else seems to think that they do but if you don't like them…"  
"No – their perfect you look cuter in them"  
"did you just say that I looked cuter in these clothes?" stiles asked confused as hell.  
"umm yer I did is that ok"  
"yer its fine it just didn't sound like you but Im going to take a guess and say that your gay to right"  
"yer your right" Derek said shamefully as he looked down at his shoes. Jackson walked over to their Alfa and gently placed hi fore finger under Derek's chin and slowly lifted it so that they were looking at each other.

"Derek that's nothing to be ashamed of we're all in the same boat here ok but are you absolutely sure that your gay?"  
"No not entirely" Lydia and Allison caught on to what Jackson was planning to do and grabbed the bags and herded everyone else into the kitchen to get dinner and the snacks ready.

"Did you want to try and see if you are a definite yes or no"  
"you'd let me"  
"yes of course I would your my Alfa I'd do anything for you remember" Derek laugh a little and Jackson found that he liked the sound

" you should laugh more often it sounds nice"  
"I'll try to remember that"  
"well come over here" Jackson said looping his hand through Derek's and lead him towards the couch and as Derek tensely sat on the edge Jackson sat on his lap and forced him to sit further back on the couch. Jackson made his move before Derek could change his mind. He leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips at first then as Derek went to pull back Jackson put his hand behind his head and brought it back to meet his putting a little more force into this one Derek opened his mouth to protest against it but Jackson wouldn't have it he slipped his tongue into Derek's mouth and Derek couldn't resist anymore he started kissing Jackson back in the same manner and soon the world around them was forgotten. Until Allison, Scott and the rest of the pack walked in. the two nearly jumped apart but as it was Jackson just got up and moved to the floor next to Derek's legs.

"Ok shall we get started"  
"yes, lets."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Now that everyone was seated - Derek, Allison and Lydia on the couch Erica and Boyed on one of the love seats and scott, Isaac and himself on the floor surrounded by pillows, blankets and someone had dragged one of the spare king sized mattresses from upstairs down so that they were comfortable – stiles decided that it was time to talk about what he thought had happened to them all – well most of them at least.

"guys" he said waiting for everyone to look at him "I think I know why all of this is happening to us"  
"really what do you thinks happening to us"  
"well Im not sure how many of you pay attention in class but it explains the fact the every species of living life on this earth has had to evolve in some way so that it can survive right" he said looking to Lydia and Allison as confirmation on this. They nodded for him to continue.  
" well I was thinking that maybe it's no different for werewolves i mean look at us we are mainly and all male pack with three girls who all of which by the way are mated to someone, so what else is our inner wolf going to do but to change sides and start to like guys instead of chicks."  
"That's a pretty good theory stiles but what about you and Allison and Lydia why are you guys like this"  
"well I think that it's because you accept us as part of your pack and that we accept you as an Alfa."  
"oh well that would defiantly explain it"  
"good well now that that's all sorted out can we watch the movie now I still have homework and study to do "  
"ok, ok just calm down Im putting it on now"

Everyone else was watching the movies but Scott was having trouble concentrating on it he was thinking about everything that had happened to him that day. First he had told stiles that he was gay, then he had kissed Danny and helped stiles to god knows what with him after he left and for some reason thinking about stiles with Danny made scott wolf howl in pain and anger. But then they had come back to Derek's house and everyone told everyone how they felt and stiles had told them about what he thought had happened but thinking back to the conversation in the kitchen between him, stiles, Jackson and Isaac and how much it bothered him that Isaac had been kissed by Jackson although he knew that all wolves were looking for a mate scott had never heard of it being a case when he couldn't decide between the two. He was trying to decide which one his wolf wanted more when they all heard a knock at the door. They all got up worried that it would be someone who had come and decided to kill them all but it wasn't the heart beats on the other side of the door were to erratic to be that of a killer. Opening the door they saw two shadows the first was about 2 and a half feet tall with what looked like a duffle bag of sorts at her feet while the other seemed to have an unusual shape it was about 5 foot six tall with another duffle bag and something attached to its side. They were trying to work it out when the small odd shape called out to Scott

"Uncle scott and he knew who they were right away it was his favourite cousin and her two sisters but what were they doing here.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Maddi was still standing in the door way with amber and Andy. Suddenly Scott realized that they were just staring at the girls.

"Derek let them in I know them their good"  
scott you're not Alfa you don't get to tell me whose aloud in my house and whose not" Jackson sensing the distress Derek was feeling decided that I was time someone stepped in before things got physical.  
"Hey Derek its ok" he said stepping forward and putting his hand in the small of their Alfas back. Feeling him relax into the touch he continued.  
"If it helps we all used to hang out as kids I know them as well their real good people"  
"alright then I'll let them in"  
"thank you sir"  
"yer whatever"

Scott grabbed the girl's bags and moved them to the rumpus room. After the girls were seated on the couch everything went back to the way it was before the girls had come to the door. Stiles stuck his head through the door from the kitchen and started to get mad.

"Stiles is something wrong" Isaac asked because he didn't like it when stiles was mad it made him feel like he had when his dad was alive. Stiles realizing this put his emotions back in order.  
" no Isaac nothing's wrong it's just that no one told me that we have guests and why are they sitting on the couch bring them into the kitchen. You guys all come to dinners ready." He was still talking when Andy slid off the couch and ran over to hug stiles legs.

"Andy honey is that you" the little girl looked up through her untameable mane of red hair.  
"sure is"  
"oh I've missed you so much" he said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder and walking back into the kitchen with everyone following behind them  
" can we cook later" Andy said pushing her hair back out of her face.  
"Sure but I think that I should do your hair first don't you.  
"Yay" he sat her down on the breakfast bar and went looking for a hair bush and a pair of scissors. When he came back into the kitchen the table was set with a glass of milk for everyone even the girls looking over at Andy's chair he saw that she had a glass knowing it would only be a matter of time before she spilt it stiles dug his keys out of his pocket and gave them to scott.  
"glove box of the jeep there should be a Sippy cup can you grab it for me"  
"sure thing"  
"why do you have a Sippy cup in the front of your car" Erica asked with confusion"  
" it's from the last time I stayed I got to stay with styles all by myself" Andy said proudly from her place. Looking over at her he saw that she was no longer sitting but dancing on the bar with Isaac who had made sure she had taken off her shoes.  
"that's right my beautiful girl no are you going to sit so I can do your hair"  
"yes" and with the she did another pirouette and launched herself of the bar and into Isaacs arms  
"but I want to sit with Z"  
"ok but only if he wants to" stiles looked up at Isaac who now had the name of Z and he could see the tears in his eyes at being so willingly accepted by the little girl.  
"I'd be happy to sit with you"  
"thank you" she said pulling him over to a chair and sitting sideways on his lap when he sat down. Stiles soon set to work on her hair cutting it a little at the ends and the knots that couldn't be brushed out. When he was finished her hair looked a little better but he still had to put it up. Quickly doing a crown braid he pinned it in place and let her look at it in the hall mirror. When she came back into the kitchen she hugged stiles but after thanking him she went and sat back on Isaacs lap for dinner and stiles was surprised that he didn't feel upset over her new found friendship because he noticed that amber was sitting by herself in the corner of the room. She was only six but her beauty was present even now at her young age.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"hey amber how have you been" with a look of awe on her face and he realized that he had never really spoken to her since Andy was born and he remembered that the way he was with Andy now was what it was like between him and amber before the little girls sister was born.  
"Can I have a hug" he said extending his arms and crouching in front of her. She nodded and hoped off her chair into his arms. He hugged her tight  
"I've missed you so much amber "  
"you forgot" she said leaning back in his arms but still holding onto his shoulders  
"no I never forgot bambi" she smiled at him with tears in her eyes  
"Im so sorry Bambi please don't cry"  
"there not sad tears their happy tears"  
"well then cry away my little hunter."

After anther few minutes of talk stiles decided it was time to get dinner so standing up he led amber over to the bench and started to plate up food with amber taking the plates to the table.  
"Does everyone have enough" amber asked everyone before stiles started to pack up before eating.  
"Yes we all have enough amber" Jackson said brushing her fringe out of her face stiles looked at the pair and was happy that she was comfortable with someone other than him in the pack.  
"Aright then ill pack this up then we'll eat"  
"what about grace"  
"what do you mean" Isaac asked with a look of concern on his face  
"don't you say grace before you eat"  
"what's grace?" Isaac asked again  
"grace is a prayer of thanks that you say before meals" amber quoted  
"oh" Isaac said a far off look in his eyes  
"well we don't normally say grace amber but Im sure everyone would be willing to do if you ask nicely"  
"ok." She turned away from stiles to face the rest of the pack but mainly Derek  
"can we please say grace before we eat dinner tonight"  
"we certainly can" Derek said noticing the fact that she had asked him and not someone else.  
"Thank you dad"  
"what do you mean"  
"well we don't have a pack anymore and we want you as an Alfa if you don't mind and well because we don't have a pack it means that we no longer have a dad either and I would be honoured if I could call you my father."  
"I would be honoured to have you in my pack and to call you my daughter."  
"Thank you sir. Does this acceptance extend to my sisters" amber asked motioning at the other two girls  
"of course it does"  
"thank you?"

After the acceptance into the pack the three girls started to relax faster. With everyone busy eating dinner stiles looked at everyone gauging their emotions and how everyone was acting towards each other. Satisfied that everything was ok he finally began to eat his dinner around bambie. After dinner everyone pitched in to set the rumpus room up for the movie. Scott, Jackson and Derek dragged mattresses down from the bedrooms upstairs. Andy was put in charge of taking the snacks into the rumpus room while Erica and Boyd took the girl's bags upstairs to their new rooms. Alison and Lydia did bambie and Maddi's hair while the two girls helped with the washing up.

"Sti what do I do now." Stiles looked at her across the top of the sink and then at Erica  
"why don't you ask Erica if she will help you get ready for bed, but don't brush your teeth just yet."  
"Ok but can Isaac help me"  
"I don't know you'll have to ask him yourself"  
"ok I'll go find him"  
"alright"

Stiles went back to doing the dishes with the girls drying them but looked up when the door into the kitchen from outside. Isaac walked in and didn't look so good. Quickly drying his hands he told the girls that he'd be back soon. He looped his hand through Isaac's and walked outside but he didn't stop he just slowed down so that the two of them were walking next to each other holding hands. Soon after stiles heard quiet sobbing coming from the other boy so he stopped and wrapped him in a hug. They stood there for what seemed like ages but stiles didn't mind if it meant helping one of the youngest members of their pack.

After a few minutes Isaac started to feel better but he liked being this close to stiles cause he was always so calming and caring but he knew that soon everyone would come looking for them so he pulled back slightly.  
"Thanks mum"  
"you're welcome Isaac"  
"you don't mind"  
"what that you called me mum"  
"yer"  
"no I don't care cause that's what I am to you guys. Im your pack mom." Isaac smiled up at him from in his arms so stiles leaned down a placed a kiss on his mouth but it was a kiss that lead to anything it was a kiss that told you that the person loved you like their own.

"Ok come on lets head back to the house. Im sure their waiting for us so they can start the movie. Oh and Andy wants your help getting ready for bed cause I think we're just gonna sleep as a pack tonight"  
"oh ok. What do I need to do"  
"you just need to make sure she washes her hands or has a shower and help her get dressed"  
"ok I can do that"  
"you know you don't have to if you don't want to"  
"I know but I think like her a lot you know like a little sister."  
"that's good to know cause Im enrolling them into school tomorrow morning so they can start on Monday with us."  
"Sounds like a plan"

They walked back inside and finished getting everything ready for the movie.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**It's happened guys I finally uploaded some more of this story so have fun reading and tell me what you think. :D And to all those who follow me I'm going on an uploading spree so expect more form me tomorrow.**

It was Monday again but this Monday was different he had an entire pack to get to school today and that included the girls. He rolled off the couch and stumbled into the kitchen (they had all spent the weekend at Derek's house) and started to make breakfast. He had coffee for the teens and Derek and poured three cups of juice for the girls he placed them in every ones designated spot and decided to make pancakes. He had just finished making them when everyone started to wake up and make their way down stairs. Almost everyone was down stairs when stiles looked up at the clock.

"Shit" he said as he started up the stairs  
"stiles what is it"  
"were gonna be late" he said pausing at the top of the stairs to point at the kitchen clock. Lydia turned to look and had the same reaction she quickly downed the remainder of her coffee and ran upstairs with Allison in tow. Jackson didn't bother to look at the clock he just ran upstairs his shirt already pulled over his head and on the stairs.

Stiles had already made it down the hall to Isaacs's bedroom to wake the boy. He knocked on the door softly.

"Isaac honey are you awake" when the boy didn't call back to him stiles just opened the door and looked in. Isaac was indeed asleep witch didn't surprise him but what did was that all three girls were curled up and tuck close to his side.

"Come on guys its Monday you have to get up and get ready for school" stiles was leaning over the bed and shaking the girls and Isaac to try and wake them but they didn't even move when he touched them. He was about to try again when he felt two hands cover his ears, suddenly the Alfas growl rumbled through the room and all four kids jumped out of the bed. Pushing Derek away he went to comfort the girls and Isaac who were all scared and crying.

"DEREK ANTHONY HALE YOU WILL APOLOGISE TO THE PUPS THIS INSTANT!" stiles shouted at Derek. When he turned to face the Alfa he saw a look of complete surprise on the man's face.  
"now Derek"  
"Im sorry girls" he said in his most comforting voice as he knelt down and extended his arms inviting the girls for a hug but surprisingly they looked to stiles who gave them a small smile and a reassuring nod - which only served to confuse Derek more – before running into his arms. After a while stiles looked meaningfully at Derek who ended the hug but stiles was the one to speak up.

"ok girls it's time for school ok so grab your clothes and head to the bathroom and I'll be in there to help in a few minutes."  
"Ok." All three girls answered in unison. Derek went to follow the girls out of the room but stiles cleared his throat causing Derek to turn back and look at him.

"What is it now stiles?"  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" He said stepping to the side a small amount so that Derek could see a hunched mass curled in a ball sitting with its back to the bed. Derek realised that it was Isaac.

"Oh" he breathed out slowly making his way across the room and kneeling in front of the mass that was Isaac.

"Isaac" he whispered leaning forward with an outstretched hand. Isaac flinched away from the hand, so stiles came over.

"Its ok baby boy" stiles said in a soothing tone that had Isaac looking out from between his arms that had previously been wrapped around his face an d propped up on his knees.  
"It's ok no one's going to hurt you I promise, ill protect you from the big bad wolf." Isaac was now had a small smile on his face.

"Isaac baby." Derek asked afraid to scare the boy again  
"yes der." Isaac said tilting his head so he was facing his Alfa.  
"Im so sorry baby I didn't mean to yell ok I was just trying to wake you up cause nothing else was working"  
"I know der" Isaac said as he crawled forward and into Derek's lap. The older man hesitated for a second then wrapped his arms around the teen. After about five minutes Derek rubbed a hand down Isaacs back and told the boy to get ready for school. As Isaac left the room so did stiles so that he could get the girls ready.

‹‹ . Down in the kitchen. ››

Derek had walked into the kitchen in a bad mood.  
"Who gave him the title" growling under his breath so that stiles wouldn't hear from upstairs.  
"what do you mean who gave him the title" asked a confused scott  
"I mean who told stiles that he was pack mom."  
" Ummm… Isaac told him but everyone agreed that it was true. You know cause of all the stuff he does for us."  
"He helps us with all our classes before he does his work."  
"He helps plan dates for everyone and he never forgets anyone's birthday."  
"He gives us rewards if we get good grades"  
"he helps with all the shopping"  
"he's always got something for us to eat."  
"And he loves each and every one of us for exactly who we are."  
"Oh" Derek says a little taken aback by the honesty of everyone in the room " I never realised that he did so much for you guys."  
"well we're just sorry that we didn't come to you first before telling him but we just wanted a mom that's there for more than an hour a day."  
"no you guys have no reason to be sorry cause I know how you guys feel but you guys are smart because now that the pack has a mom we all share a connection that tells us when someone is in trouble even Allison, stiles and Lydia will be able to feel it because they are accepted members of the pack."  
"Oh really?"  
"yes so while you're at school look after for each other but especially the girls and Isaac he's still broken"  
"we promise" the pack all swore to their Alfa just as stiles was coming down stairs with the girls and Isaac in tow. He grabbed four pieces of toast handing one to each of the kids as they walked off the stair case he turned and faced the pack looking each one of them up and down the pack got in a line and stiles walked over to the bar where last night he had stayed up to make lunch for everyone.  
" ok tallest to smallest" again Derek was amazed as they organised themselves in the order stiles had asked for. Walking down to the girls he handed one bag to Andy he straightened the front of the dress she had chosen to wear.

"Bambie who are you going to ride to school with" he asked the girl.  
"I want to ride with you mommy"  
"ok go grab some more breakfast and go stand by the jeep." She had started to walk outside when he called after her. "Mind you don't get your dress dirty." And Derek couldn't help but snigger under his breath. Next in line was Maddi with amber sitting on her hip. Stiles grabbed for the toddler as he handed Maddi her lunch.

"She be safe he Maddi I promise Derek will take good care of her" he said turning to Derek who immediately stepped forward to claim the child from stiles. Maddi looked doubtful but proceeded to get some more breakfast and walk to the door.

"Honey you never said who you were going with."  
"I didn't think I had a choice because of who Andy's going with"  
"no everyone has the choice of who they go with."  
"Oh well in that case can I ride with Allison" she asked  
"sure honey me and Lyd would be happy to take you. Were the truck at the end of the line" smiling the girls then walked outside to join her sister in waiting for everyone next up were Allison and Lydia who's outfits were perfect they both gave stiles a hug and a kiss on the cheek before grabbing hold of each other's hands and made their way out side.

"Make sure you walk her in and get her settled".  
"We will mom. Don't worry she'll be fine." The two girls called back over their shoulders.

Next up were Erica and Boyd. Stiles gave them their lunches and sent them on their way. They were about to ask Derek if they could borrow his car when Jackson stepped forward and handed over the keys to the Porsche.

"Just be careful with her" Jackson said looking at stiles as he stepped back and he was delighted when he got an approving nod and smile. Scott and Isaac were up next and stiles didn't bother with trying to straighten either of their outfits up he just shoved them both out the door knowing that they would be riding with him like every other morning.

"You're getting better jacks" stiles said as he turned back towards Jackson and Derek  
"thanks m- m…"  
"It's ok you jacks we'll work up to you calling me mom ok."  
"Ok" said the boy with a small smile on his face.  
"now I know for a fact that you have a spare first so if you don't mind I want you to go with Derek and buy a few things for amber then Derek can drop you to school is that ok."  
"Yer I can do that for you."

"Thanks so much." Stiles said turning to leave but after taking a few steps he turned back around and gave Jackson a kiss on the cheek and a hug and the same for Derek.

"I made some sandwiches there in the fridge, make sure she drinks lots of water and that he eats something before you drop him of at school…."  
"Stiles we'll be fine ok. You're going to be late and you need to take care of Andy still."  
"Ok sure I'll see you at lunch Jackson." Stiles said walking to the door.  
"Stiles wait Jackson called swiping some toast off the table and running over to the teen.  
"you almost forgot to eat"  
" oh thankyou Jackson" stiles said giving the boy one last hug before running over to the jeep so that he could get everyone to school on time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Not long after stiles was speeding down the drive way Jackson walked into the down stairs office so that he could grab a pen and some note paper. He walked over to the dining room table and sat down to amber who Derek had placed on a chair while he went and got changed.

"Ok amber what do you think we will need"  
"Ummm…." The little girls said screwing up her noes in concentration  
"I think we'll need more clothes and some new shoes and some PJ's" she said after a while  
"ok and don't you think that we might also need a few toys"  
"yes, oh yes" she said her eyes lighting up at the idea  
"and a car seat and chair for the table"  
"Aww do we have to" she said pouting a little  
"yes we have to if you don't want any of us to get in trouble"  
" ok but can I have another sippy cup and a knife and fork and spoon for when I grow up some more"  
"yer sure we can do that." That's when Derek walked into the room  
" what are you two up to" he said as he picked amber up out of the chair she was sitting in and twirling her around causing her to start giggling.

"We we're just making a list of things that we need to get while were out this morning."  
"Ok what did you come up with?" Jackson stood and handed Derek the list that they had made.  
"This is it so far"  
"ok well let's go and get this done so that we can come back here before you have to go to school"  
"ok and umm…. Derek" Derek looked at Jackson and he could have sworn that he looked nervous.  
"what's up jacks" he said walking over so that he could cup the boys cheek in the hand that wasn't busy holding amber to his side.  
"I was wondering if I could have Danny over I haven't seen him all weekend and I've got something that I want to tell him."  
"Yer you can have him over but what are you going to tell him"  
"Ummm… I think Im in love with him" Jackson said looking towards the ground not wanting to look at his Alfa knowing that he was also in love with the man.  
" well in that case jacks ask him if he's willing to take the bit and if he's willing to share you with me"  
" really Derek your going to offer him the bite"  
"of course if you truly love him then I will but Jackson Im serious ask him if he is willing to share you will me because I know that I am in love with you." Jackson's eyes bugged out ant the last half of the statement said but he nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright then let's get going" Derek grabbed the keys and walked out to the car with both Jackson and amber as well as the list written earlier.

‹‹ . In town. ››

It didn't take long to buy the things needed for the girls and were trying to install the car seat in the Camaro when Danny happened to walk past and see Jackson holding amber -who was eating a lollypop- and trying to tell Derek how to put the seat in.

"Hey jacks. What are you doing"  
"oh hey Danny, Derek that's not how it goes"  
"what do you mean that's not how it goes that's the only way it fits"  
"Ummm…" Danny stood there with a puzzled look on his face until Jackson looked up and saw it  
" we're trying to put a car seat in for amber" the girl in question looked over at Danny and waved at the mention of her name. " but Derek can't seem to get it right"  
"it's not from lack of trying jacks we've been here for almost an hour"  
"I know Der, but I think it's time that we just asked someone from inside to help us with it"  
"if you want can put it in for you" Danny said speaking up  
"sure you can give it a go Danny but I don't know how you're going to do" Derek backed out of the car and went to stand just behind Jackson this Danny found strange but no less he climbed into the backseat and started to install the seat. Twenty-five minutes later and both Jackson and Derek are looking at Danny in amazement and amber is clapping her congratulations at Danny's success with the seat.  
"How did you do that" Jackson said handing amber to Danny so that he could buckle her into the chair.  
"I had lots of practice growing up. In big family's you lean things like that."  
"Oh ok then. Hey Danny did you want to come back to my house till we have to go to school."  
"yer sure" Danny answered but he wasn't sure where he was going because yes he had been to Jacksons house what kind of best friend would he be if he hadn't but the thing was Jackson didn't call that house his house he called it the house because he had never thought of that place as home. When Danny looked out the window thought he could see that they were slowly making their way out of town but he didn't question Jackson's choice at all if he wanted to come out here and bring Danny with him then that's what was going to happen.

‹‹ . Back at the Hale house. ››

When they pulled up outside of the hale house Derek told Jackson to leave everything and to just take amber inside. They had just gotten inside when amber started to ask.  
"Jacks Im hungry am I aloud to have something to eat."  
"umm Im not sure what there is did you want to call mom and see what he made for us to eat"  
"yes please"  
"ok well my phones on the coffee table for yesterday did you want to go get it"  
"sure" she said as she shimmied her way down Jacksons body. As she started to run Jackson called out.  
"Don't run in the house and I think Derek would like it better if you took you shoes off." Amber came skidding to a halt and turned around walking back to where Jackson stood by the door taking his own shoes off and motioning for Danny to do the same. One her first task was completed she purposely walked into the next room so she could grab stiles phone. When she had walked into the next room to search for his phone Jackson grabbed Danny's hand and leads him into the dining room and sat him down in a chair at the table. The moment the two boys sat down Danny asked.  
"jacks what's going on why are we at Derek hales house, why does he call you jacks, why do you call this house yours, why did you call a mom a guy and more importantly why do you have kid with you."  
"ok first I have amber with me cause she too young to go to school yet, and the reason that Derek calls me jacks is because he loves me, this is my house cause this is where my family live, you'll find out the reason for our mom being a guy in a minute and we're at Derek's house because I have some rather important things to tell you about me."  
"Ok well can we hurry up with the explaining."  
"Yer in a minute we just have to call someone Jackson said as he pulled amber into his lap and placed the phone on the table."  
"Do you remember the number that we told you last night"  
"I think so"  
"ok well you say it out loud and I'll type it in ok"  
"ok. Umm… it was 5-2-3-8-7-7-2-9-2-1-1"  
"good girl you got it all right, and tell me again why we make you remember it."  
"So that if I don't like where I am, who Im with or what they're doing I can call mom and she'll come help me."  
"Very good. Ok you ready to call" Jackson said switching the call so the stiles would be on speaker."

Ring-ring-ring.

Ring-ring-ring

"Jackson what's wrong did you lose her, is she hurt, or is it Derek is her ok what about you are you ok-"  
"mommy don't worry we are all fine but Im hungry and jacks didn't know what I could eat"  
"oh ok well in that case amber take the phone into the kitchen and open the fridge there is a plate of sandwiches there for you and Derek."  
"Ok but why does she need my phone in the kitchen?"  
"Cause I want to talk to her is while she's eating is why. Oh and tell Derek that we have an extra-long practice session this afternoon so were all gonna wait at the field when trainings on."  
"Ok sure thing. Oh do you think that you could explain Danny all about werewolves for me while I help amber get lunch ready."  
"did your Alfa give you permission"  
"I did stiles"  
"ok then I'll talk to Danny you guys get lunch and Derek make sure jacks eats something I know when he nervous about something he doesn't eat."  
"Mom I promise I'll eat something"  
"good boy now off you go Danny will come get you when we're done."

Walking out of the room they went and got some lunch. And about fifteen minutes later Danny walked into the kitchen like nothing had changed.  
"I want to be like you."  
"Dannay are you sure"  
"yes Im sure I don't want to know that your off risking your life without me there to watch your back ok it always been you and me against the world."  
"I know it has but it's not just us its everyone ok."  
"I understand"  
"good so did you want it now or after Jackson tells you the other half of why we asked you here."  
"Umm… after he tells me"  
"good choice I'll leave you to it Im going to put her to sleep for a while"  
"alright but don't put any blankets on her we don't want to make her sick."  
"But its cold up in her room"  
"so use one of the snuggies that we brought today."  
"Alright I'll be back in ten." Derek then picked up a very tired amber and walked out of the room and upstairs.

"What else was it that you needed to tell me"  
"Ummm… well imkindasortathinkthatiminlovewithyou." Jackson mumbled after losing his nerve.  
"You what?"  
"I think – no I know that Im in love with you."  
"Oh really but I thought that you and Derek"  
"yer that is something but Im aloud to have you as well he wanted me to ask you if you were willing to share me with him."  
"Yer Im ok with that but are you?"  
"yes Im fine with it because I get to keep you both this way" he said leaning forward he started kissing Danny and not a second after Jacksons lips touched his Danny started to kiss him back grinding into Jackson at the same time. It was just starting to get heated when Derek came back into the room  
"nice to know everything's been settled but if we don't hurry you're going to be later to school and if that happens your mother is going to shoot me."  
"but what about-"  
"if you don't tell I won't"  
"ok sure are you dropping us off"  
"yes cause as much as I love you the Camaro is my baby."  
"I know how you feel" Jackson said as he grabbed his bag and walked out the door dragging Danny with him.

They had just pulled up in the school parking lot and the boys were getting out of the car getting ready to walk away when Derek called them over to his window.  
"What's up"  
"nothing I just wanted to give you a kiss"  
"ok then. Come here" Jackson said leaning down ask Derek tilted his head upwards. Danny looked away and was about to walk away when he felt an arm loop around his waist and drag him back.  
"Where do you think you're going" Jackson growled in his ear.  
"umm you guys we're kissing so I was going to leave you be"  
"well I did say I wanted to kiss you right"  
"I thought you just meant Jackson"  
"no I meant you to short stuff, so come here"  
"Derek can I have him first please"  
"sure babe you kiss him then I will" so that's what happened Jackson kissed Danny them Derek kissed him.  
"Ok boys off to school with you now"  
"yes Alfa. Oh and stiles said that the family's all going to practice this afternoon so bring amber out when you come watch."  
"I will"

**That's it for now guys but I'm on an uploading spree so I hope to be posting some more tomorrow. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Hey guys its me again so enjoy :D**

"Jackson you are so close to being late. What were you three doing."  
"I know mum I'm sorry but I was talking to Danny about some stuff."  
"Ok then but just remember that next time you have to come earlier, because coach wasn't going to let you come to practice but I told coach that you were dealing with some of your family. Now all you have is ten laps of the field."  
"Thanks for covering for me you didn't have to."  
"Yes I did cause your one of my pups. I love you guys to much not to."  
"Yer I know." Jackson said as he hugged stiles. "I love you to mom." Stiles had heard what the other boy had called him but he didn't point it out knowing that it would only scare him.

"Come on we have to get to class"  
"ok sure but can I ask you something"  
"sure ask away" stiles said lacing his fingers through the older boys and pulling him down the hall to the next class of their day.  
"Do you think that it's weird if I have two mates"  
"No, why do you ask?"  
" Well it's just that I'm in love with both Danny and Derek and they've agreed that they share me but I think that Derek might also be draw to Danny."  
"Well I think its sweet of them to do that for you so enjoy it ok. And don't work too hard for it ok they want you just the way you are ok."  
"Ok." By this time they had made it to the chemistry lab and walking into the classroom to sit down. Lydia next to Allison. Scott, Isaac and stile along the wall at the back of the room. And Jackson slid into the seat next to Danny. Mr Harris walked into the classroom then and taught the lesson and that's how the rest of the day went. They walked from class to class, trying to pay attention to what their teachers were saying but as the day wore on they found it harder to do so because of the feeling that seemed to be growing in the stomachs. In between one of their lessons stiles texted everyone to meet him in the library.

"Stiles?" Lydia asked once everyone was sitting around a table "what's going on. Why do I feel like I did when I found out that Jackson was 'dead'."  
"I'm not sure Lyd but can everyone else tell me what they feel like then I'll try and work it out in class."  
"Ok well I feel like my mother just died all over again" Allison whispered reaching for Lydia's hand.  
"Like I just found out I was adopted"  
"the freezer" Isaac whimpered and stiles pulled him so that her was sitting in-between him and Scott with everyone else sitting as close as they could so that they could try and sooth the young wolf.  
"Its ok baby" stiles whispered as he stroked his hair. "I feel like I just walked out of the hospital after my mom"  
"when I found out my mom was going on a date with peter."  
"Ok what about you two?" stiles said to Erica and Boyd after a few minutes silence  
"umm you know when Allison was not herself"  
"oh my god Im so sorry about that you guys."  
"It's ok we know that it wasn't you" the bell rang then so they all went to their classes. And stiles began to try and work things out. He was sitting in class with Coach as a teacher when a knock sounded on the door.

"What!" Coach snapped as he pulled the door open causing the two middle schoolers on the other side of the door the flinch away from him.  
"Ummm… I'm here... I came here to see stiles" one of the girls said.  
"Stiles, there's someone here for you a …"  
"Maddi sir."  
"A Maddi"  
"I know coach I do have ears."  
"don't get smart with me Stilinski or I'll make you do suicide runs for practice today"  
"ok sir, sorry" he said as he walked out of the classroom and into the hall to talk to Maddi.  
" what's up Maddi and Maddi's friend"  
" Mom, I have this feeling that something's wrong" said the girl as she flung her arms around stiles.  
"Ok why do you think that" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her back rubbing soothing circles to try and calm her down.  
"cause I called Derek at lunch cause I had this really bad feeling but he said everything was fine at the house so I think that something's gone wrong here at school."  
"Ok well what kind of feeling is it"  
"it's an 'I'm an orphan with two sisters under the age of ten' feeling."  
"Oh that kind of feeling. Well I just spoke to everyone and they all had a similar feeling so I don't know…" stiles slowly trailed off as he thought, then it hit him.  
"Maddi you said that Derek said everything was ok?"  
"Yes that's why I thought it was something here at school"  
"and I just spoke to everyone and they said that they felt the same as us but I didn't talk to bambie. Maddi we need to find her now."  
"Oh god, stiles what if something happened to her."  
"Im sure she's fine he said as he called Jackson.

"Jackson hey who's in your class right now?"  
_"Umm Danny, Lyd, Scott and Isaac. Why do you ask?"_  
"we think that something's wrong with bambie and that's why we all feel the way we do so grab everyone and meet me outside my room."  
_"Ok we're on our way"_ Jackson said sternly as he hung up the phone

‹‹ . Jackson's class. ››

"Guys we have to go meet stiles"  
"why? Is something wrong?"  
"He's not sure but he thinks that the reason that we feel the way we do is because something happened to bambie"  
"oh we have to go now." And in unison all five teens packed up their books and went to walk out of the class.  
" excuse me where do you think you're going?" the teacher asked  
" well we're leaving this class"  
" yes I can see that but why"  
"oh that's easy one of my best friends sisters has gone missing so we" Jackson indicated to everyone standing with him. "Are going to be good friends and we're going to go help him look for her."  
"Oh my well off you go and I wish you luck in finding her."  
"Thank you miss, we just hope she isn't hurt." And with that last statement Jackson walked out of the classroom with everyone following him.

‹‹ . With Stiles. ››

"Allison are Erica and Boyd in your class?"  
_"Yer we're in Spanish. Is everything ok you sound worried?"  
_"Umm we're not sure that's why I called I think something's happened to bambie?"  
_"Oh god. Hang on stiles Jacksons at the door."  
_"what's he saying"  
_"something about his best friends sister going missing and that they want help looking so he came and got us cause we're his friends to."  
_"Good job Jackson. Ok he'll bring you to me then we'll go find bambie"  
_"ok we'll see you soon."_

**Ok let me know what you think all reviews are welcomed and needed but most of all if you have any suggestions as to what you want to happen next or there's something you want in this story or if you want me to write you a story of your own just put it in a review or PM me :D I hope to be back soon so for now, Good Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Stile's was waiting as patiently as he could with Maddi outside his class room but he was beginning to really worry about bambie. He was just about to start walking towards the primary school blocks when he saw Scott and Isaac come running around the corner shortly followed by the other pack members.

"Mum, are you ok."  
"Yes Im fine honey Im just really worried about bambie."  
"Ok well let's go find her then" Jackson said as the other caught up to where the three boys were.

The all started running towards the primary block as a pack with Jackson as point with Scott as Isaac at his flanks. The others followed behind them in a semi – organised fashion but no one was worried about where there were as long as they found bambie and she was ok.

They reached the primary block in record time and started looking for Andy's classroom. Finding it stiles motioned for Maddi to stand next to him and for the others to stay out of sight of the door. He knocked and waited for the teacher to come to the door.

"Hello" a young woman said as she opened the door to them.  
"Hi my names stiles and this is Maddi and we were just wondering if we could talk to Andy for a few minutes."  
"Ok sure come in and find her she'll either be in here or outside on the playground we had a free day today so the children have just been doing whatever they like." She said talking a few steps back so that stiles could walk into the class room. As he did he gestured for the others to follow him in.

" um excuse me but that seems like a lot of people to find a small girl"  
" yes we know that be she is prone to panic attaches so she has this buzzer thing that goes off if she's close to having one and I'd rather find her before one instead of not finding her at all."  
"Oh dear I had no idea please come in."  
"It's not your fault we try not to tell many people so that she doesn't get treated differently to other children" stiles explains as the others walk into the class."  
"That's understandable."  
Stiles doesn't stay to talk to here after that he just walks off to join the others in looking for their small girl.

They had looked everywhere in side and were just about to walk outside when everyone's phones went off and the pain in everyone's chests spiked.

_I think one of the pups is in trouble. _The text from Derek read.  
_Yes we know I have everyone here with me and were trying to find bambie._  
_Well hurry the pain keeps getting worse.  
I know were trying. _

Stiles stopped texting Derek then and ran outside with the other in close pursuit.

" ok guys try and look for something she could be trapped in or under and hurry."  
" stiles" Jackson called as he rounded the corner into the playground  
"yes Jason" said Stiles walking a little faster so the he could catch up to the other boy.  
" does a tree house without a ladder that's on fire count.  
"yes Jackson it does why….." stiles stopped talking as he made it round the corner and saw that what Jackson had described to him was real and there standing near the window was a young girl who looked around Andy's age.  
" GUY"S" both boys yelled to get their attention and every one came running  
"ok so the tree house is on fire and there's at least one girl trapped in there and even if it's not Andy we need to do something about it."  
"ok sure what's the plan"  
"well who are some good climbers" Isaac, scott, Jackson and Lydia put their hands up  
"good do any of you have a problem climbing up the tree and sitting in the branches while one of you pass kids to you and you pass them to someone else until there all out of the tree"  
"No" they all said in certain voices."  
"Good cause that's what you're going to do."  
"Erica, Allison can you guys go find some blankets and face washer for when they come down"  
"sure thing the girls said already making their way back to the class room.  
"Boyd you follow them and call the fire department and my dad."  
"sure thing" he said turning to follow the girls  
"stiles what am I doing"  
"you're going to tell Derek what's going on cause the bells going to go in about twenty minutes so call him and ask him to start coming to school"  
"ok stiles but what are you going to do"  
"Im going to grab them as they come out of the tree and comfort them. Alright guy's let's go get those kids out of there."

The boys and Lydia ran over to the tree house and started climbing up towards the tree house with Jackson going inside. He came back out the window about a minute later with two girls in his arms both were quickly transported down the tree and into stiles waiting arms.

"You're going to be ok girls how many of you were up there?"  
"There were seven plus the man that just saved us."  
"Ok girls I'm going to hand you over to these girls and their going to take care of you." He said as he pasted one girl to Erica and the other one to Allison.  
"Jackson" stiles called up as he saw the boy come back to the window with two more kids.  
"What is it stiles"  
"there's seven kids up there"  
"alright ill make sure I get them all. Oh and Andy's up here to she's gonna come down next."  
"Ok jacks you're doing a real good job" stiles told him turning his attention back to the kids coming down the tree towards him.  
"You guys are going to be fine, we're going to take care of you."  
"Thank you mister you saved us."  
"No, I didn't save you, he did" stiles said pointing up at Jackson who had just appeared with more kids. "I just helped him." Stiles then passed them over to the girls and wait for the last three kids to come down the tree. There two boys coming down the tree now and stiles grabbed them when they got to the bottom and reassured them that things would be ok and at this point he could hear the fire department and the sheriff driving up to the school. Andy was the last one coming down the tree and she was coming down as fast as they pack could transfer her so that they could get her down and into stile's arms. When stiles was finally holding Andy the girl broke down and cried.

"Hey baby its ok I've got you. You're going to be fine. I've got you." He whispered to her as he stroked her hair and wrapped her in a blanket. "Ok guys come down now before you get hurt."  
"Ok stiles" they all called as they made their way out of the tree.

Sheriffs POV

I came around the corner just behind the fire crew and stopped when I saw my son holding a small child and comforting her. And there standing in a very close group around him was Lydia, Allison, Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, each of the teens was holding a blanket clad child that looked like they had come out of the flaming tree house. But tucked under his arm so that she was close to both him and the other girl he was holding was a girl that looked like she should be in middle school.

"Stiles can I talk to for a moment please."  
"sure dad" he said as he started walking towards him but about four meters off he changed course and went to meet none other than Derek hale who had a small girl in his arms and Danny walking behind him at a very close distance that didn't look normal until he saw Jackson then he made his way over to the boy. The sheriff was close enough to the pair that he could hear what was being said.

"Hey Derek are you gonna be ok here?" he heard his son ask with pure concern for the man in question.  
" yes stiles I think I'll be ok I just have to be here for the girl."  
"ok well here's my puffer give one puff to her and all the other kids that came out of the tree and two to Jackson to make sure their lungs are clear."  
"Will do but shouldn't you be going to talk to your dad."  
"Yer but what am I going to tell him."  
"Why don't you just tell him truth."  
"are you sure I'm aloud to do that"  
" yes stiles I give you permission to tell him what's been going one and then when practice is finished we'll take him back home at explain things a little better."  
"Thankyou Derek." Stiles said as he leant forward and hugged the man in front of him.  
"You're welcome mum just give me Andy and go talk to your dad."  
"Ok here you go" stiles said passing the girl over to him. But instead of walking straight over to him stiles did something weird. He rubbed his cheek up all three of the faces in front of him then stood still while Derek did it back to him. After that was done he walked over to the sheriff.

"Hey dad what's up."  
"Well I was hoping you could tell me that."  
"Umm are you sure you want to know what's really going on?"  
"Yes stiles I'm sick of being lied to."  
"I sorry about that dad but it was necessary at the time I promise you that."  
"well I don't care about the past stiles I just want to know what's going on"  
"well in that case here it is" stiles paused for a moment to take a breath then he told the sheriff everything from the day that he convinced scott to come looking for the second half of the body up until the show of family between Derek and himself moments ago.

"Dad are you ok"  
"yer I think so stiles I think I just need time to proses all that information."  
"oh ok dad well I have to la cross practice now so after practice will you be ready to talk cause if you are just meet us at the old hale house ok I'm sure you know where it is." And with that stile walked back to his friends – no pack – and got them organised to move off to practice.


	14. Chapter 14

**I never thought.**

_Chapter 14_

"Ok guys here's the plan were going to split off into groups so that everyone stays safe. I don't think I can handle any more stress for the next few hours at least."  
"Yer sure thing stiles, but whose going with who."  
"umm let's see how about me, you, Maddi, Bambie, Derek, amber and Danny as one group and the rest of you guys as the second group."  
"Ok sure. Where are we going to meet?"  
"Outside the locker rooms."  
"Sounds like a plan."  
"alright kids you heard your pack mum let's get going if you're going to take longer than twenty minutes text me and stiles and let us know."  
"Yes sir." Everyone replied at once and started to head off to get everyone's stuff before practice.

_**(Derek's POV-different I know right.)**_

I watched as stiles gave instructions to the pups before they walked off. Looking over at stile he was talking to Jackson about something I presume he was telling him how well he did with rescuing the kids. My guess was confirmed when the boy in question looked down at the ground with a smile on his face. This was when I noticed that Danny was looking a bit sad. I reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything ok mate."  
"Yer I think so I'm just not use to the feeling that went thought me before I guess it was part of what was happening before right."  
"Yes its part of the pack bond."  
"Ok well as long as I know what it is I'm fine."  
"You sure cause I'm here if you need to talk that's also part of a mating bond. I'm always going to be here for you and so is Jackson."  
"Thanks Derek I'll keep that in mind." I was about to say more when stiles and Jackson walked over to us.  
"well come on lets go get Bambies stuff then head over to Maddi's locker then we get our stuff."  
"Ok well here you go." I said handing the girl in question over to him so he could get here organised.  
"Let's go my little hunter. How are you feeling he asked her as he moved away? I stopped listening after that.  
"Maddi can you take your sister and go with stiles please."  
"Yes dad." She said as she reached for amber and followed behind stiles. Once she was out of sight I pulled Jackson in close to me hugging his body tight.  
"Derek what's wrong?" Jackson asked as he rubbed his face against my neck.  
"Don't ever go rushing into a fire I don't want to lose you like I did my family. Do you understand me? Both of you. I couldn't stand to live if I lost either of you to a fire or even if I just lost you."  
"Derek we promise to never go rushing back into a fire but know this if any of the other pups are hurt or in trouble we will go and save them because it's what a pack does ok and well do everything in our power to come back to you alive."  
"Thankyou boys I love you both so much. I never want to lose either of you."  
"And we don't want to lose you either." And with that I kissed both boys and then watched as they kissed each other. Then just as the two boys finished their kiss we all heard stiles scream my name.

"DEREK HURRY WE NEED YOU."

**So I think i'll leave it at that. but its not cause im mean (ok maybe i am a little .) its just cause i have no idea what happens next so leave a comment of what you want to happen and when i find the perfect one i'll write my next chapter.**

**so until next time,**

**luv ya'l .**


End file.
